onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nefertari Family
Chapter 823 In Chapter 823, both Vivi's and Cobra's names are romanized by Oda as "Nefeltari." Since we use more recent romanizations, should the pages be renamed? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:29, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I think we need to wait for mangastream first Joekido (talk) 12:53, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Agreed to wait for Mangastream, but it is the spelling in big English letters. NEFELTARI VIVI. There's not much to debate, we changed other names once we got the accurate spelling for them. 13:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh look, the MS version is out and they spell it Nefeltari. Now do we actually need to debate this, or are we just changing it? 13:25, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I say we wait until the volume version, aka the final version, comes out. Remember when Rosinante's last name was spelled as "Donqui'j'ote" in the flashback? Corrected in the volume release. Same applies here, we shouldn't make kneejerk changes based on the often error-containing jump versions of the chapters.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Donquijote had been spelt Donquixote a dozen times before. This is the first time there's been a romanization for Nefeltari - it's never been Nefertari. The situation's completely different. No reason not to just change it now. 13:39, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Fully agreed, more likely to be a mistake. -Adv193 (talk) 13:59, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Don't wait for Mangastream. Wait for raws. The Chinese (Korean?) scans redraw the romanizations and have done so incorrectly in the past. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Here's a LQ pic of that scene in the raw. http://i.imgur.com/flc4eRA.jpg It can clearly be seen that it is romanized as Nefeltari. But I agree with the others. We should wait until the volume comes out to see if it was a mistake. Ddog892 (talk) 18:41, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Just remind me, where did we see "Nefertari" romanized before? Because if this is the first instance of it, we should change it. 19:26, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The real issue now is that we need a bot to change all the Nefertaris littered around the wiki Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The bot won't be a problem. Do you remember where we first saw "Nefertari" romanized? 19:58, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Wait for the volume releases. SeaTerror (talk) 20:01, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm only asking, because if there hasn't been any romanization of "Nefertari" prior to this, the whole argument would be invalid because an original would not be a basis for a mistake. 20:04, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Nefertari is cited as being first used with Vivi in chapter 110, and Cobra in 142. Can anyone track down those raws to see if it's romanized? 03:37, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I already said above that it's never been romanized as Nefertari. Besides, Oda didn't romanize names outside of wanted posters and databooks until Sabaody. Feel free to look for it yourself if you want, but you won't find anything. 10:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC) If those are indeed the first romanizations of their names, which they seem to be, I don´t think we should have to wait for the volume. Oda spelled out Nefeltari twice, if he did it once it could be a mistake but twice seems much less likely. We changed Rocinante to Rosinante when his name was romanized, didn´t we? Even if it is fixed later it can be easily changed back with a bot. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm forced to assume that we've been using the Funimation translation so far, as nothing I can find apart from some early versions (with spurious reliability) that suggest the name does indeed have an L or R sound after the first two syllables. So either we poll this yet again, or we accept that the romanisation Oda has shown is accurate, and if the volume changes it then we change it again. There's seriously no harm in the second option, just a little wasted time if it does change again. 12:20, April 15, 2016 (UTC) If we don't have an earlier romanization than this one, then this one becomes the original. We can't argue with evidence we don't have. Actual fact should outweigh collective belief. We should move it to Nefeltari. 20:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Leave it 24 hours just in case someone objects, but yeah, we're changing it. 21:33, April 16, 2016 (UTC) It's already been over 48 hours. Just move it. 21:36, April 16, 2016 (UTC) All the pages/templates/images have been renamed. Just need a bot to get the remaining Nefertaris scattered around articles. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:15, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Potential Promotion? I've seen some sources saying that this Family can become World Nobility if they requested. But I'm not too sure, if that's accurate.--Observer Supreme 01:17, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you've read a really bad translation. The Nefertari family was one of the 20 families that founded the World Government. However, the Nefertari family chose to remain in their own kingdom, whereas the other 19 families abandoned their kingdoms and became the Tenryubito, living in Mariejois. 13:13, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Nefeltari or Nefertari Alright, so Oda's romanized it as Nefertari in 906. He spelled it as Nefeltari in 823. Generally, in cases of names that are romanized multiple times in different ways, we usually go by preference. I'm in support of Nefertari, given that the spelling matches up to the real-world Egyptian name, plus recency. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 07:07, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Nefertari since it's the most recent and also better. SeaTerror (talk) 07:09, June 1, 2018 (UTC) We should use Nefertari. --Klobis (talk) 10:31, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Look Oda has a habit on flipflopping romanized names, until the volume comes out or when Cobra's name is Romanized in a recent chapter I'm for Nefeltari.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:01, June 1, 2018 (UTC)